


ObeyMemember day 3 (glasses)

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMemember [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Ever wonder why people find glasses so hot?....Ever wonder how Mammon would react?
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s)
Series: ObeyMemember [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011111
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	ObeyMemember day 3 (glasses)

Arbor was sitting in Solomon's lap, as he was wont to do, and staring at the pair of glasses on the table.

"So."

"So?."

Arbor wanted to laugh, but it would violate the code of conduct for the sorceror's who'd been friends for over 3,000 years. No, he had to stay calm. Stay cool. He absolutely could not laugh here. Instead, he opted to continue their conversation.

"It is truly a feat of wizardry and foxiness to get your pretty little hands on those glasses." Arbor said, glancing at Solomon to see if the words he conveyed were understood. 

You see, when Arbor and Solomon spoke, it was against their code to say what they really meant. No straightforward speech allowed. What Arbor had really meant was:

_ How the fuck did you get your grubby little hands on this? _

To which Solomon replied, "Indeed it was, though not to the difficulty beyond me. I just did a few things that the church would burn me for, but what do they know anyway?" Which meant:

_ I traded some love with Asmodeus and he just gave it to me. _

The glasses in question they were speaking about were of a special variety. They were the beginning of a worldwide phenomenon across the world that many could agree on. That people looked hotter wearing glasses. The aforementioned demon was sitting across from them playing cards with Mammon, occasionally sending weirded out glances to the pair of sorcerors. It was understandable, considering they were speaking straight gibberish. 

"Did the church burn you for anything else? I can't imagine that this object came without its own verse in the bible."

_ Did Asmodeus say how  _ **_he_ ** _ got it? _

"Bible verses have been so perverted from their original material that not even the holy house knows it's origin."

_ He forgot.  _

Arbor bit the inside of his cheek to keep from giggling, watching Solomon do the same. Mammon glanced over, dark blue eyes just peeking over his glasses before looking away. He would have felt a bit bad for dragging Mammon out to this, but the demon insisted on coming along. Evidently, Mammon hadn't known that Solomon and Arbor were comrades. Plus, he was winning against Asmodeus.

"Now for what sermon did you think to preach?"

_ So what do we do with it? _

"Well, we have a few demons sitting on our shoulders." Solomon replied.

_ Wear them and tease our pact demons a bit. _

Arbor was down for this plan. After a swift glance in Solomon's direction, he put on the nondescript glasses and gently tugged on his pact with Mammon. The demon obediently looked over, and froze. A blush that was almost imperceptible due to the demons dark skin creeped up his cheeks, and Mammon swiftly looked away.

Well that wouldn't do.

Arbor dutifully removed himself from Solomon's lap and approached Mammon, checking his outfit along the way. Arbor's outfit consisted of sturdy work boots, pants that were rolled up even though they fit Arbor just fine, and the uniform jacket hanging open with the sleeves rolled up much like the style of Mammon. Appearances were important in the Devildom, and since Arbor did not have another form he could take that the demons would be familiar with, he simply made do with his human body. He had chosen to go bare chested like many high ranking demons did, such as Mammon and Diavolo, and it was useful in making many demons fear him. On his chest were many sigils and tattoos that he'd acquired over time, powerful magical energy seeping off of them. To a human he probably looked ill-kept and mentally unwell. To demons, he was the hottest bitch on the block.

"Oh Mammon," he purred. "Won't you look at me, my pretty one?" Mammon's jaw clenched, clearly debating weather he should, but gave in. Arbor grinned, extremely pleased. Mammon flushed once more, but didn't look away this time- just like Arbor wanted.

He gently turned the chair Mammon was in to face himself, and straddled Mammon's lap. Arbor leaned in close, wrapping his magical energy around the demon like his own pair of wings, and locked his own deep green eyes into Mammon's blue-yellow ones. 

"Do you think I'm handsome?" He asked, voice a low rumble- just as Mammon liked it. When Mammon didn't answer, Arbor continued.

"I think  _ you're  _ handsome." He said, and then exclaimed in surprise. He turned to Solomon and began laughing in ernest, feeling great affection for his sweet demon growing in his chest.

Mammon had passed out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii thank you for reading! I'm sorry I'm so late, but life is kicking my ass right now and I really want to finish this event. I'll be trying to post one more tonight and two tomorrow and hopefully that'll be enough to catch up. Leave your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
